Daddy's Little Girl
by sukikohana
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter and he wants her working for him. She wants nothing to do with him and flees to hogwarts for help.
1. Out of hiding and into the fire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot line and the original character for this story.  
  
Summery: Lord Voldemort's daughter is on the run from her father and the only safe place for her seems to be Hogwarts. Albus admits her as an exchanged student and the madness begins.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
In was two days to Halloween and all of Hogwart's students were buzzing about the upcoming Halloween party. But all was not well the dark clouds of change were quickly blowing towards the school.  
  
This change happened to be a young woman named Leona. She was dark and mysterious, mildly attractive, and a wicked cruel tongue. Leona was on an urgent mission to meet with the headmaster, Albus. She was a messenger and a new member of the Order of the Phoenix, and even though the members were clearly told NEVER to fly to the school, no matter what, she had to. Everything could depend on this one bit of information.  
  
Wanting to skip a frowned upon welcome from the professors, Leona flew her broom straight into Albus's window in his office. Albus, hardly ever taken by surprise, was a little shocked to see someone just fly into his office looking rather flustered.  
  
"SIR! The Dark Lord has found out about me!" she half yelled out.  
  
"Calm down, Leona. Are you sure?" He asked and he pushed a bowl towards her. "Lemon drop?"  
  
She shook her head to say no while at the same time stating "Yes, I'm sure!"  
  
Leona had been in hiding for a long time from the dark lord. All her life in fact. She was his daughter, and wanted nothing to do with him, and as it had always seemed he wanted nothing to do with her, until now.  
  
At that moment, Professor Snape came running into the office with a rather urgent look about him. He then collected himself and closed the door calmly behind him.  
  
"Something the matter Serevus?" Dumbledore asked even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Not really sir." Serevus cast a disapproving look to Leona. "Just that the Dark Lord is summoning his followers to him. You do know your not suppose to be here do you not?" He stated flatly.  
  
Blinking and feeling rather hot, Leona and Serevus never really got along to well, answered flatly with "Yes I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures."  
  
Albus being very knowing to end this little spat before it got out of hand interrupted with "Thank you, Serevus, I'll handle her accordingly. As for this new development, I think that you" pointing to Leona "should stay here at Hogwarts for the time being. It's the safest place from the dark lord for you now. You'll go undercover as an exchanged student in your 7th year."  
  
"I, uhh, well.thank you. I was kind of worried about all this, but I think I can manage now."  
  
Serevus sensing an unwanted friendly moment took his leave to go back and attend his potions class that he had left quite abruptly.  
  
"Now all that remains, is to figure out why he wants you and why now."  
  
~SK~  
  
This is my first fic! I know it's a little lame but please read and review. CONSTRUCTIVE comments are welcome, but flamers will get a frown! 


	2. Assume your identity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot line and the original character for this story.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Leona woke up the next morning with a yawn. She had slept in the guest room Albus had offered to her till she could be sorted, which was today at breakfast. Before she went to bed the night before, Albus and Leona had discussed the cover story for her being at Hogwarts. She was to be an exchanged student from America, her parents had moved so she defiantly had to transfer. It wasn't a far lie that she went to school in America because she had. Although she had graduated there so Leona was a little nervous about reliving senior year with no friends. She was also to ditch her last name, Riddle, for something a little less noticeable to the enemy. Her assumed last name was now Spivey.  
  
Leona, re-rolling all the details of last night through her mind, so she would have her story straight, crawled out of bed and got dressed in the plain school uniforms she was issued, the school had an extra set in case of dire emergencies.  
  
"So what else." she stated to no one "I already know the school I came from.Owlington, fond memories. Leona was sent to America so she could live the normal life of a witch and receive her schooling. Albus said this was the best way to do it and the safest; she'd be out of the country and well out of Voldemort's eyes and ears. Except, Leona was more then a witch, she was also a sorceress.  
  
A sorceress is a master of the elements. One wouldn't need wands and incantations to control the elements either. Only problem was, there were no more sorceresses to have children and pass their power on. Which is brings us to Leona; she was a sorceress because her father decided he'd test some sketchy magic potions on his child. She was expendable for him, anyway. Satisfied with the results he killed her, or so he thought. Thankfully though, before he could use the potion on himself the boy who lived came to be.  
  
Disturbing her fond memories of the past, Leona heard a shrill knock on the door. Leona walked across the room, noting the feeling the elegant blue rug made between her toes, and answered the door. She frowned and quickly erased it knowing it was a rude gesture and invited Serevus in.  
  
"Uh no, I'm here to tell you that breakfast is in 5 minutes and It would be a terrible shame if you were late to your sorting." He said finishing with a smirk that suggested evil thoughts that pleased him so.  
  
"Thanks." She watched Prof. Snape stalk away and then slammed the door. It made only sense for him to come and announce breakfast, seeing as the guest room was in the dungeon, but she would have gladly accepted the face of anyone else being the first one seen for the day. She could already tell that this day was going to feel a bit like an out of control nightmare that only seems to afflict teenagers.  
  
Leona deciding that if she can not have a good day, she can at least look decent stomped over to the vanity and finished getting ready and then sulked her way to breakfast.  
  
~SK~  
  
If you like this please, let me know! I only want to write if someone is enjoying this. I'll try and get chap 3 up in about .2 weeks at best? 


End file.
